Threats, Art, and Kingdom Hearts
by Meryq
Summary: Destiny Island country is ruled by the unregarding Master Xehanort. Sora, Roxas, Riku, Van, and Ven are rebels that are on the safe side of Destiny Island. But when there are threats that contain the well being of their loved ones will they quit art or...
1. Chapter 1: The First Disaster

TRAILER: l(Imagine these scenes while it projects the trailer. PS this is my first time doing this. Original Idea.)

(Creepy eary music in the background) People were walking on the street wearing coats and jackets most with suitcases just walking around the busy street. –Change in scene- Smoke was visible among the building slowly going down seeing where it came from. Sirens were blaring from every side while people were either gathered around the fire site or running far away trying to see if they're houses were all saved. Paramedics and Firefighters were working endlessly trying to douse the fire and get the injured to the hospital.

-Switch in scene- inside the building lays a blonde haired girl-swmitch- Now we see a picture of her looking out the window bruised and panting heavily on the edge of the window. In the background audio the music takes a break and you hear a strained voice shout "KAIRI!"

-Switch- the scene is down on the first floor the burning building still standing. A girl with crimson red hair lay there motionlessly-switch- a Spiky brown haired dude with blue eyes dashes through the door appearing to be looking at someone grief, worry, and hope written all on his face.

-switch- You see a picture of the red haired girl sitting in a hospital bed removing bandages from her eyes. Switching from picture to picture 'till her eyes are fully uncovered. –Switch- Now you see the spiky haired person and the crimson haired girl hugging like they haven't seen each other in years.

(Even more creepy music continues) The backgrounds dark and you see **That fire was not an accident **on the screen with someone saying them as well. You see a train passing by and a scream. **There will be more. **Lightning flashes in the background as you hear the music grow more and faster. **And the consequences will be paid. **"Sora!" a mixture of people shout as you hear a bullet go off. **You'll see my revenge. From all you've done in the cities. **You see wall art on the a white building saying 'WE CAN'T BACK DOWN KNOW. WE FIGHT! LET OUR VOICES BE HEARD!' **And the start of rebellion. **Signs are everywhere saying 'We deserve better than this!' or 'Let our voices be heard and rid us of his ways.' **I bet you don't even know what I wanted and I'll stop at nothing to get what I want…**ends-

A/N I know that was a little crappy but I imagined a whole trailer for it in my mind and I typed it down. I know it's weird but this just explains what you're seeing and hearing and once I see it in my mind I kind of do a sloppy job on writing down what actually happens. It's sort of like a summary but with a lot more suspense.

*****Threats, Art, and Kingdom Hearts *****

**Namine POV**

I breathed in a long breathy breath only to cough it all up because of the smoke-filled air. I reached out both of my hands to the sides daring not to open my eyes. My body was aching in every spot you can think of but the smell of smoke and the heat of my right hand brought me back to Earth. I shot straight up groaning in pain along the way moving my hand just in time before the fire could burn the skin right off of my right hand. I had to make myself stand up ducking down to avoid the grey clouds hovering above me. I coughed more as I breathed in the smoky air, ducking down from the grey air above me darting to the nearest exit I could find.

I tried to think back earlier today. But when I tried to my head hurt and I had to put my hand against it to hope the pain would stop. All I could remember was seeing Kairi outside walking into the lobby. What happened next?

I saw the open window ledge on the other side of my position thinking of the current situation. It happened so fast, I was continuously dodging objects falling from the rooftop hitting the ground making a gaping hole. I was just about to reach the window when the rooftop in front of me trembled threatening to collapse. I reasoned with my chances on getting out in just a second and dove to the other side just as the falling debris landed on the ground leaving another empty hole in its destruction. I made it just in time to land on the last piece of floor left on this side hopefully not giving in anytime soon.

I hoisted myself up feeling blood on my hands, my heartbeat speeding a hundred miles an hour as I heaved in short raspy breaths with my mouth. I quickly inhaled the fresh air finding myself leaning over the ledge thankful for the outside world. And then I remembered something-no someone.

"KAIRI!" I shouted into the debris of the building feeling tears well up in my eyes as I called again after no answer came from my dear sister, "KAIRI!"

I held back a sob looking back out the window. It was 5 floors down and the firefighters were already there. I looked around desperately for something to land on, anything but the hard pavement floor. My eyes focused on my dad's truck having a tight cloth roof on the top of it. I could feel eyes on me as I continued to stand up on the ledge. I walked sideways cautiously positioning myself right above my dad's old white truck. I could imagine this on the front page on the news tomorrow. Igulped looking below me at the car-filled street before I jumped bracing myself for the landing.

I expected the impact to be hard and stiff but the stretchy fabric that covered the top of the trucked scooped my down low on the truck allowing myself to get out before it could retract up again. I stood dizzily as people crowded me on all sides asking endless questions as I finally gave in to the sob that I'd been holding since I was still in the building. I could feel the sweat bead on my face and the pain of what I think is a broken ankle I must have gotten on the landing when my claustrophobia kicked in and I was hyperventilating crazily as I more people crowded around me.

Suddenly, I was trampled by a spiky-haired blonde breathing heavily into my hair and stroked it. He was crying with relief at his girlfriend's survival. "You're okay," He murmured over and over again as I enjoyed the warmth of his hug although it was slightly hurting me. Another spiky-haired lad came over to us panting just as hard as my beloved boyfriend and his twin brother, Roxas. I immediately remembered what I was weeping about and looked up at the building which was still standing under all the smoke. I spot a smidge of crimson on the first floor lying on the ground spread across on the checkered floor, still safe.

"Sora!" I shouted in a hoarse voice pointing to the place where I spotted the hair. His face lifted up as he and his twin brother saw where I was pointing at, "Please, save her." I said desperately not doubting that he would dart there immediately. Roxas's brother was just as good as him. And he's just as good to Kairi as Roxas is to me. Seeing him go into the building makes me finally collapse in the blonde's hands knowing that they'll both be safe.

Sora POV

_Kairi I hope you're all right. I shouldn't have stayed up that late working on that poster, _I think as I raced down the avenue to get to my girlfriend's flaming building with my car. My brother got out of the car before I could and was headed over to the crowded girl covered head to toe with bruises and cuts, has scraped hands and knees, and was clearly hyperventilating. _At least Namine's safe,_ I sigh as I see Namine being trampled by my brother. I was looking frantically for Kairi. _Where is that red-headed girl?_

I ran towards Namine and Roxas breathing heavily. She looked at me then suddenly jerked her head to the building. She pointed at the building where I saw a little glimpse of a maroon-haired girl. I darted towards the entrance barely catching Namine shout my name. The police were all too busy with other people to even bother with me and I ran straight towards the entrance.

I barely made it through the entrance before it collapsed completely. There better be another way out. I stumbled to the place where I saw her dazzling red hair. I dropped on my knees as soon as I found her there on the ground handcuffed to the ground clearly knocked out. I felt tears in my throat as I lay down and placed my forehead on hers but then I remembered where we were. I looked around seeing fallen debris everywhere. I looked up to face the clear blue sky and thanked myself for having enough time.

I examined Kairi for a moment noting all her bruises and big bump on her head on the right swollen and purple. I checked my pockets for anything useful to pick a lock but then I remembered Kairi had always had an extra bobby pin in her pocket. I searched her pockets until I found it and hurriedly put it in the right cuff looking around because of my limited time. I felt the heat come closer and I reminded myself that I still needed to find another exit. I heard something click and I looked down and saw Kairi's hand was uncuffed and I quickly pulled her up bridal style looking for a way out.

Then I saw it. There was a tiny but big enough hole on the left of me but the trouble is it was mostly covered in a wall of fire. I sighed starting to panic, really out of my character, and I looked at Kairi's unconscious figure. Even in the most dangerous of places, and circumstances she still looked like an angel. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep like she was in her own little world. And that's a thing about Kairi. Sometimes you couldn't wake her because of her own dreams in dreamland. She had a great imagination. She filled everyone with thoughts about other worlds, the world of Disney, and just was one of the true-hearted girls that brightened up everyone's day. Especially mine.

I can't die just because of this. I have to let her live. She's one of the main reasons why I had a reason to live after the accident. Nobody could even talk to me, not even my parents. She's the one who helped me get back to my old self. I sucked in a breath not having to cough it up since most of the smoke's gone up now. I could sense the flames closing in on me and I backed up as far as I could, holding Kairi tightly making sure not to let her go and managed to pass through the fire using its weak spot. I sighed of relief as I examine myself and Kairi only slightly tinged but other than that everything was okay. I could feel the ground tumble. 'Oh no,' I think rushing to get out as fast as I could.

I could feel Kairi stir in her sleep and she was slowly waking up. When she screamed I nearly let her go as she stared at nowhere and was freaking out. And her unusual purple eyes were blank… I didn't know why she was panicking she was with me and she always never panicked although given our situation…

"Kairi it's me!" I say feeling a bead of sweat on my forehead. I see her relax but her panic is still there. I felt her wrap her harms around my neck and legs around my waist but she was feeling where she touching before that as if she couldn't see where her hand went.

"Sora where are we?" she asks uncertainly, "And why is it so dark in here?"

"Kairi are you okay? It's blazing with light in here what do you mean?" I say with even more concern for my crimson-haired girlfriend.

"Sora, I can't see," She says in a whisper slowly rising into a shout, "What's happening Sora? I can't see!"

The ceiling was almost collapsing just as I was about to answer and I could barely make out the hole only a few yards away from me with a note obviously purposely put there as I covered my eyes. CRASH!

Roxas POV

_Oh no_ I think when I see the entrance collapse on Sora just after he came in. I carried Namine's sleeping rigid body to the paramedics to take care of her wounds. I kissed her forehead and left her taking a quick glance at the doctor. I ran to the building just in time for the first floor's roof to collapse. I ran around the perimeter of the building looking for any sign of my twin glancing worriedly at every spot he could have been. _Where the hell is he?_

I paused. I thought I saw someone over there. I turn my head and I see Sora and Kairi both unconscious and knocked out cold on the ground. I dashed up in front of him calling for help tears rolling out of my eyes. Sora's head was swollen and purple and he had a gash on his right cheek. _How would Ven and Van react to this? _I carried him up on my shoulders as the surgeons came by swarming over me. They got Kairi in an emergency vehicle and I got Sora in one too. I asked the doctors for the address of the hospital and I get back inside the car.

Inside my pocket I took and read a note that was stuck to Sora's hand and I immediately called Van and Ven. They needed to know about this. This was getting serious.

XoXoXo- Threats, Art, and Kingdom Hearts –OxOxOx

_Dear the Hikari brothers,_

_Now you'll probably be wondering how that fire started huh? I know who you are. Now stop getting in the way with your silly little paintings or we'll get serious. And maybe I'll steal your girlfriends away from you eh? By the way if you want them to live I'm afraid you'll have to break their little hearts. If you don't mind with my business then I won't mess up yours. Well, unless it's in the way. If you tell anyone I will find out._

"What the hell!" Ven says after he read the note. He was fuming right now. _Get serious? The fire was already WAY too serious!_

"I know Venny," I say as I sit back down on the chair in the hospital awaiting for any news from Kairi, Namine, and Sora.

"I guess me, Ven and Riku are all clear on anything with girls," Vanitas says in a smooth tone. Riku cleared his throat.

"Well, if this person knows who we are and who our girlfriends are I bet he/she knows who our closest friends are too," He said as we all stared at him smirking. We knew he meant our close friend and Kairi's and Namine's older sister Xion. And yes with the exception of Aqua who is Ven's all time best friend and has had a crush on Terra ever since the three of them were young. But Aqua was four years apart from Ven and Terra so that just wouldn't happen with them. Moving on…

"Right, so you think it's Terra, or maybe that Xehanort dude," I ask them pondering on whoever might have written the note. See, we think that the government was the one doing this because we have double lives. This might be hard to comprehend but we do. At night we paint and rebel for every wrong doing in this train wreck of a country and in the morning we're lucky to be living such an everyday life. Lucky for us, we're at the safest place in the whole country. But that doesn't stop us from going straight to the city and tell those goons whose boss. And recently our old friend Terra had been elected as president but things didn't go as we thought. He had somehow changed.

Ven and Van were about to say something when Xion came panting, "Are they okay?"

"The doctor's say that they'll be fine in about a week so don't worry," I say with a smile as I see her relieved face, "Anyway, did you bring anyone else?"

"Oh well, I've called Olette and Hayner, mom and dad are coming home right now from the business trip, Axel, Selphie, and Tidus are out of town at the moment and didn't answer their phones, Hope, Lightning and the rest of the gang took off for summer vacation. We'd better tell them later," She said counting with her fingers.

Suddenly a doctor came of Kairi's room out seeing all of us with panicked eyes, "I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Give us the bad news first," says Xion unsurely. We all agreed with a slight nod from each of us.

"Well, the bad news is Ms. Kairi Lovelock has been blinded," He said to us leaving us in complete shock.

"She's blind!" Xion exclaimed now almost close to tears. Riku was holding her hand to calm her down and it seemed to be working.

"What's the good news?" Riku asks trying to cheer up Xion.

"Well, Ms. Kairi is awake," he said in a reassuring voice and had the door wide open for us to go into. We all dashed inside not wanting to miss a thing. Right now the doctor's are taking a test to see if she remembers things.

"When's your birthday?" they ask as they held a light into her eye.

"April 20th," she replies her voice slightly cracking. _Probably from the fire._

"How old are you?"

"16," She replies with sureness in her voice.

"Do you remember anything from the fire?"

"Uh…" she seems to be thinking. _Maybe she doesn't remember._ "The last thing I knew before waking up in Sora's arms was I was about to go up to Namine and tell her about the new painting downtown anything after that is blank."

"You're friends are here to see you," the other doctor says finally done with the questioning, "Thanks for answering the questions."

After he left the room fell silent as Xion hugged Kairi unexpectedly. They were all examining her. She looked fine. Her elbow and knee were bandaged, she had some bandages but she looked clean and refreshed. Although Kairi was okay I still felt tense because Namine and Sora would've woken up by now right?

XoXoXo- Threats, Art, and Kingdom Hearts -OxOxOx

Sora POV

_Oh god it hurts_. I slowly and carefully moved my body up from a sitting position after I opened my eyes. My eyes were sore and whenever I blinked it hurt so much I tried my best not to even move my eyelids. Once I got into a sitting position I examined myself and found a bandage strapped around my head. _Explains the headache._ I tried my best not to move my foot because that was the place where it hurt the most. Then I noticed a cast around it. _Couldn't be as bad as that night when I almost fell off Destiny Network's building when I put that huge painting of Xehanort on it. Heh one of my best works._

"Sora!" I heard Roxas say as he came in from the door along with Van, Ven, Aqua, Riku, and Xion. I got hugged about six times and even though there's some pain I still got through it. Then I remembered Kairi and Namine.

"Are-" I was cut short by Roxas knowing what I was going to say.

"Yes, they're fine," Roxas seems to be a little fidgety, "But Kairi's blind."

I sighed. I thought that, that part was all in my imagination, "I know... Can they fix it?" My voice was a little cracked when I asked.

"They said they could try," Xion said brimming tears in her eyes, "B-but they can't do an actual operation unless they're sure about the c-cause."

"Xion, Aqua, can you leave us alone with Sora," Ven said in a serious tone and turned to face me, "We need to talk about something."

"Okay," Aqua said suspiciously before grabbing Xion's arm, "We'll be with Namine."

After she closed the door I said with a grin, "Hey Roxas isn't it your job to take care of Namine?"

I thought he would break out blushing (He did but only barely) but he still put on a serious face, "This is serious, Sora." He said handing the note to me.

"I remem-" I was yet again cut short.

"We know, just read the note," Riku said sighing. I did what he told me to their surprise and by the end I was getting cryptic about the whole situation.

"We think it might be Terra or Xehanort," Riku said making me look at him.

"So you think you have to break up with Nam and Kai?" Ventus asked us a taking the note out of my hands. I shook my head.

"If he's going to hurt Kairi then I'll be with her 24/7," I said with determination in my voice, "And I'm sure that was what Roxas was about to say with Nam."

I saw him nod vigorously. The joys of having twin brothers. Riku, Ven, and Van still looked unsure though so I added, "If we do break up with them we have to give them a reason. And I'll do that only if we have to break up with them, got it?"

I saw them all nod, "Well, now that that's settled what are we going to do with the paintings? Just stop doing them?" Van said stealing the attention to him.

Ven and I shook our heads, "We've been doing this for two years, Van. Sora, Roxas, Riku, me, and you. And you do all the extra work of writing those books. We can't stop now," Ven said encouragingly trying to convince the rest, "The girl's wouldn't want us to right?"

"He's got a point," Roxas mutters under his breath, "But what will we do if he strikes back again?"

"Simple," Riku butts in taking his join in the conversation, "We'll just lay low for awhile. No paintings or books for even a month but that doesn't mean we'll have to stop."

We all took that into consideration thinking of possible ways to stay safer without stopping, "Fine," I said giving in. All the possibilities made my head hurt.

"I'm okay with it," Van says putting his hands in his pocket, "I can't even finish writing that book anyways."

"I guess I'll be in it too," Ventus said finally agreeing. Then there was a knock on the door and everyone jumped, except for me because it hurt too much.

"Mr. Hikari's, your parents are here to see you," a doctor said as I see the faces of my mom and dad.

**A/N I need you guys to tell me who you want as Sora's and the rest's parents! So I can continue this faster! I got this idea believe it or not just by trying to write an interesting hook for a story. And then it just hit me like a train. The plot I mean. I'll probably write background info later since this is getting long. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted. Oh and this is my FIRST fanfic on Kingdom Hearts so… Pairings are I think obvious once you figure it out but they are Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Namine, Axel and Larxene, Terra and Aqua, Riku and Xion, Hayner and Olette… I think that's all I can name at the moment.**

**I got the plot mostly figured out and the chapters will probably depend if you guys want more than three near-death experiences and I am DEFINITELY planning a sequel to this no matter what.**

**I always wonder that if Namine and Kairi are sisters and Roxas and Sora are brothers if Sora and Kairi get married than won't Namine and Roxas be kind of related? How would that turn out? UNEDITED. PLEASE REVIEW AT LEAST ONCE TO LET ME KNOW SOMEONE IS READING THIS.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Offense

**A/N**** Well, I'm still writing anyways. So I'm going to do the Background info then I'll get started with the story. Calling Cloud and Zack 'Retired' makes them sound waaay too old. And writing them as parents are just WEIRD. I'm used to seeing them as teens. I'll be continuing in Sora's POV (Did I mention I do the Author's note before actually starting a chapter then I add stuff in as I write it.)**

**Background Info [Important characters, places, people (I will update on things if needed)]:**

**Sora Hikari Strife: **The twin brother of Roxas and the longtime boyfriend of Kairi Lovelock. He, along with his brothers, strongly believes that the government is making the wrong decisions ever since Master Xehanort mentored the presidents'. A talented musician and artist, he has a Youtube account along with Roxas and make songs anonymously online about the wrong doing of the government and makes most of the paintings they release outside in the city. Good at almost everything except… cooking. Childish but serious when needed. Age: 17

**Roxas Hikari Strife**: One of Cloud Strife's sons and Namine Lovelock's boyfriend. He is about as fun-loving as his brother Sora and cares deeply for Namine. He sings vocals with his brother on their Youtube account and plays various instruments along with Sora. His best friend Axel knows all about this and supports them. The cook of the family because Sora is just plain as bad at it as Xion. Age: 17

**Ventus Hikari Strife:** Second eldest son of the Strife family. He likes to hang out with Aqua and Terra who are his childhood friends because Aqua knows their secret art life along with Namine, Kairi, and Xion. Recently he's been hacking the mainframe of the Destiny Island's network with the help of Roxas's and Sora's friend, Pence, causing fury to Master Xehanort because he can't track who it is down. He also does street art with Sora and the others. Age: 18.

**Vanitas Hikari Strife**: The eldest and the least fun in the family. He writes books for the cause and also an artist. Everything he does is anonymous unless his brothers are there, they're the only ones that know its him. He's very secretive and mischievous often coming up with the most devious plans. He's very much like Riku in a sense but he is very good friends with everyone even though he has a grudge on his twin brother Ventus. Age: 18

**Riku Fairview: **He is not so much an open person unless speaking to the Strife brothers and his secret crush even if he won't admit it Xion. He pretty much has a dark aura around people but sometimes it changes depending on who's around him and his mood. Apart from being an artist with the Strife's, he is very much into music and lives in an orphanage downtown. Age: 18

**Xion Gainsborough Fair:** First daughter of Aerith Gainsborough and Zack Fair. She has a charming personality with the same basic looks of her sisters, Namine and Kairi, sharing the same blue eyes but she does have shorter hair then them. She's good friends with Riku Fairview and seems to have taken a liking to him. She does martial arts and excels at swimming along with Kairi but Xion herself can't cook that well and that also includes Sora. Age: 17.

**Kairi Gainsborough Fair:** Oldest twin of Namine by two minutes. She is that girl who is caring, kind, considerate, and is modest in her singing skills even though she's popular. She is Sora Strife's girlfriend and has been said to be one of the hearts in the group, which are Xion, Aqua, Namine, and Kairi, nicknamed the princesses of heart. She loves music and has a passion for it. She loves Disney, Other Worlds and stuff like that but is still as serious gamer. She plays with the boys every once in awhile also doing martial arts at the same time. Recently she suffered from a fire and is now currently temporarily blind. Age: 16 going on 17.

**Namine Gainsborough Fair:** The girlfriend of Roxas Strife and the greatest artist alive. She loves to sketch things from cartoony to the upmost detailed. Kind and caring just as her sisters but she has minor claustrophobia. Supporting to the cause she helps Roxas with the paintings but never puts them up herself because Roxas is way too overprotective of his girlfriend even though she knows martial arts. Age: 16 going on 17.

**Aqua Lovelock:** A person who is courageous, swift on her feet, almost great at everything, and still do it in a lady-like manor. Long-time best friends with Terra and Ventus and has a secret crush on Terra. Aqua has a great sense of direction with a strong bond with Terra and Ventus even though Terra and her's age difference from Ventus and often the serious one in there. Age: 22

**Terra Lightfire:** A good-looking boy with a kind personality but something about him was off ever since he became president of Destiny Island. He still has a deep friendship with Aqua and Terra but hasn't seen them since his election. Age: 22

**Cloud Strife:** The son of Master Eraqus and is the father of Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, and Roxas. Retired military soldier who is good friends with Zack Fair. Married to Tifa Lockhart.

**Tifa Lockhart Strife: **Her looks might fool you because she's still as good-looking as she was in high school. But don't underestimate her. She can do many things with her fists so try not to get too close and is the mother of 4. Married to Cloud Strife.

**Zack Fair: **A retired military soldier who had to take a leave because of sickness. Father of 3 and married to Aerith Gainsborough.

**Aerith Gainsborough Fair: **A famous musician and artist widely known throughout Destiny Island. Married to Zack Fair and mother of Namine, Kairi, and Xion.

**Master Eraqus:** The Grandfather of Sora, Roxas, Vanitas, and Ventus. He is a long-time friend of Master Xehanort but no one knows what happened to their relationship. He often tells Sora, Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas stories of Keyblade's and fairytales of Disney.

**Master Xehanort: **An old man that has been mentoring the Presidents of Destiny Island for years. His friendship with Master Eraqus is currently unknown to be still there or not.

**Destiny Island:** A country that was formed by a small group of people which eventually evolved into something really big. It is having problems with it's government with unnoticed scandals and such. Master Xehanort has been the president's mentor for many years.

**Chapter 2: The Second Offense**

"Mom? Dad?" Roxas asked them dumbfounded. They weren't supposed to be back for hours. I guess the word spread already. I closed my eyes waiting for the lecture I was going to get about this but my mom and dad just stood there staring at me. Mom was just close to tears and Dad looked furious. It was weird seeing them like this when they were always so carefree but they were strict when they needed to. Xion came in after them. While Riku eased his way back out the door.

"Sora, honey are you okay?" mom asked touching my wounds making me wince.

"Sephiroth did it didn't he?" My dad said angrily. He had been blaming stuff on his bigger brother or my uncle, Sephiroth, ever since I could remember. They hadn't told me what the feud was about. But I always assumed it was really bad since it ticked my dad off like hell.

"No dad it wasn't Sephiroth," Vanitas sighed as he put his palm on his forehead as if to say 'not again.' "Kairi was trapped in the building so Sora over here went in and saved her but ended up getting badly hurt." Roxas explained to his dad.

"Well, did you call Aerith and Zack?" Tifa asked worriedly, "They would freak out to find that happen to two of their girls."

"But Auntie Tifa," Xion started. Xion had always called her Aunt since it was a habit for the family to call their parents friends' 'aunt' or 'uncle' even if they aren't blood related. And of course Tifa didn't like to be called Mrs. Strife since it made her sound older then she wanted to be. Xion was staring at them nervously, "It's worse than that…"

XoXoXo- Threats, Art, and Kingdom Hearts –OxOxOx

After the whole incident with my mom and dad Uncle Zack and Aunt Aerith came running in Kairi's and Namine's rooms as soon as Xion finished explaining. I had to rest up a bit before I could walk but that only took a couple of days. Everyone always called me a fast healer.

Mom and Dad visited every other day while Roxas came to visit Namine and me every day. Well, he mostly went to visit Namine. She seems to have sprained her ankle possibly even broken it and her arm is sprained badly. Everyone else came to visit once in awhile giving me homework wondering how I was feeling. There was this one time when Hope, Lightning, Vanille and our other friends came in such a rush that they nearly trampled over me and tripped over each other. Unfortunately for them Pence was filming the whole thing.

When I was good enough to walk I visited Kairi's room just across the hall from me. I breathed in as I opened the door revealing a crimson-haired girl in a hospital gown her eyes open in a sitting position. "Hey Kai."

"Sora, is that you?" she said putting her hand out to touch my face. I saw her features soften as she felt my face. I brought her close to me hugging her with my eyes closed. I knew she was fine but… but he needed to _see_ her. I needed to touch and _see_ her. And to know.

"I'm so glad your okay," I said breathing in that sweet scent of hers.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi started, hugging me back her head resting on the crook of my neck, "Remember… remember that time when we went to that cave?"

"Heh yeah," I replied rejoicing the memory, "You and I drew each other on the wall when your hair was still short which in my opinion was a little cuter that your look now."

Kairi laughed a little, "And that time you accidently shared a paopu fruit with Riku." I began to grow red with embarrassment as they shared laughter.

"Remember that song you sang to me at my birthday when I was all sad," Kairi asked me as I sat down on her bed. She sat on my lap looking distant. I remembered immediately what she was talking about.

"_You are more than flesh and bone. Can't you see you're something beautiful? Yeah you gotta believe. You gotta believe. I want you to see. I want you to see that you're not just some wandering soul, that can't be seen and can't be known. Yeah you gotta believe, You gotta believe that you're… someone worth dying for."_

She caressed my cheek smiling at me even though she couldn't see me she knew where I was, "The best part." She said softly.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her.

"Infinity." She replied back.

"Close, infinity times infinity," I replied with a kiss on her lips. It was nothing special just a sweet innocent kiss but it meant the world to the both of us. I had said that to her when she turned 16. It was the year that she carved that infinity sign on our tree and I made another one intersecting the sideways eight.

"Sora do you think I'll be okay again?" Kairi asked softly. By this time I began stroking her crimson hair.

"Of course it'll be okay, Kai." I whispered into her ear, "Remember what you said?"

"And what's that?" Kairi asked really not knowing what she said.

"You said 'Everything will surely be alright because whenever I'm feeling down I still have my friends with me to take care of me especially you'" I smiled remembering when she first said that to me. I leaned down for a kiss but before that I whispered, "Now if that's true then everything will certainly be alright."

XoXoXo- T h Reats, Ar t, and Kin g Dom Heart s- OxOxOx

Namine POV

I was sitting on the hospital bed with my sketchpad in hand. I had about a dozen papers scrunched up in trash bin. I tore this page out and threw it over there too sighing in disbelief. _Why can't I draw it?_ I've been trying to recreate that picture of me and Roxas I drew just a day before the fire. _I can't get those unnatural spiky spikes of his again._ I laughed a little at my thought. _Maybe I should get my picture._ I heard a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a certain blonde. _Maybe not._

"Hello Namine," Roxas said in a smooth voice, "Whatcha drawing?"

"You and me," I answered in a higher tone, "Can you be my model?"

"Of course I will, love." He replied in a seductive but sweet tone, "Anything for you."

He posed making him look very arrogant. I laughed at his childish ways, "You don't have to do that."

"What?" Roxas says in a fake surprised tone, "You already have a picture of me like this?"

I slapped his arm laughing a little, "Come one I was just trying to lighten the mood," He said after I slapped him.

"Well you did a very good job," I said leaning in for a quick kiss, "So how's Kairi?"

"Well, I think she's fine now I saw Sora sneak in her room," He said nudging me a smirk playing on our faces.

"She'll be fine now," I said thinking of those two together. Then an idea played in my mind, "Hey Roxie did you bring your guitar? I think your singing will be the only way to clear my thoughts."

"Sure," Roxas smiled one more time before he went and got his guitar. Roxas, along with Sora, were both waysian, both white and Asian. Roxas and Sora were part Italian and part Japanese. Both of them learned to sing and speak in Italian and Japanese. And I must say they have the most gorgeous accents when they're singing. (A/N Yup, got the idea from .)

I sat there on the hospital bed starting to draw Roxas even though he wasn't here. I had to try to keep my hand steady. It took a few strokes with the hands and managed to do it. I was concentrating so hard on my paper that I didn't even notice Roxas come in from the door. He didn't sing in his Italian accent but he couldn't have picked a better song.

" _I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light  
>Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore."<em>

This sort of depicts how exactly we met one cold night out on the beach just a day before the first day of school. And he sang this to me right before he asked me to be his girlfriend. Plus this was my favorite song from Owl City. I smiled as my part was beginning.

"_Timetogether is justneverquiteenough_."

"_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home."_

_"What will it take to make or break this hint of love?"_

_"We need time, only time."_

_"When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?"_

_"If this is what I call home why does it feel so alone?"_

_"So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"_ I smiled as he answered.

"_All the time, All the time."_

We finished the song and I kissed him lightly. I repeated, "So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?"

"All the time, all the time." He said leaning in to close the gap making all my problems disappear. How does he do it?

XoXoXo- Threats, **a**R**t, and KiNgDoM HeArTs – OxOxOx**

Third Person POV

"Ugh! Give me those binoculars!" A girl yelled at the man whose mouth was in a smirk.

"Fine here," The man replied calmly before he gave the binoculars to the impatient girl.

"Aww!" she exclaimed all giddy, "They're both having their moments."

"Well, they should enjoy this while it lasts." The man smiled deviously.

"But they're so good together." The girl complained with a pout on her lips.

"Clearly you don't know a thing about being the bad guy," The older man said face palming himself.

"Hey!" The girl said smacking his head and walking away.

"Wait little girl! Your Aunt's not gonna be happy about this!" He exclaimed while trying to catch up to her leaving their binoculars perfectly untouched on the rocks.

4 weeks later-Sora POV

It's been a few since they sent me off outside the hospital. School was just around the corner and Kairi was going to be released today. That was good news but isn't there always bad news? The bad news is that she's still blind. The guys and I have decided to do at least one more poster as a 'present' to that wretched government. Once I got released we started working on it pronto. Today was the big revealing and also the day where I was going to pick up Kairi.

Namine couldn't do it since she was out at her families' vacation house not too far away since that's where all their other things are. She'd already gone to the fire and collected the things she found in the debris.

I walked aimlessly around the fire site until something familiar came into view. It was the star-shaped charm that Kairi gave me when we were kids. I'd left it there the last time I came. I face palmed myself. _Why had I forgotten about this?_ At least I found it.

I smiled putting it in my pocket. Now I have a welcome back gift to Kairi. She'd be so happy I bet, but there's only one way to find out. I headed back to the car and started the engine. I drove off to the hospital where Kairi was probably waiting for me. I wonder if the guys got everything ready. I parked the car in the parking lot and went inside to find Kairi waiting for me sitting on one of the chairs. I went behind her and covered her eyes knowing it wouldn't do much since she couldn't see anyway.

I whispered in her ear. "Guess who?"

"Hmm… Is it Sora?" she asked me as she stood up shaking off my hands from her eyes. She opened her eyes even though she couldn't see and you could see the blankness in her eyes. Whoever said the eyes were a window to your soul?

I took her hand and led her to the car. I helped her get seated and started the engine again already knowing where we'll be going.

"So where are we going?" Kairi asked nonchalantly.

"Oh since you're apartment's uh… gone Namine and your parents are over where your vacation house is." I replied trying to hide the excitement in my voice. She didn't seem to notice and I didn't want her to. She just nodded and snuggled in the car seat falling asleep. I stopped in the traffic knowing that it'll take about 3 minutes before it goes green again. I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out. It was Hope.

_We got everything ready. U can take her now._

I laughed at my cousin's pathetic try on texting. He always spelled everything correctly when texting unlike some of us. I was in between but eh. I smiled anyway and texted back knowing how much time I had left.

_K on d wy ryt now. N dude u btr lern h2 txt btr or IL buy u a texting dictionary 4 xmas._

XoXoXo- Threats, Art, and KiNgDoM HeArTs –OxOxOx

"We're here," I said kissing Kairi on the forehead to wake her up. (The audience: :P or O.O or J or L) She woke up and stretched her arms out, "You'd think doing nothing but rest in a hospital that you'd be energetic outside right now."

"Well, I just feel tired. You know kind of like jet-lag." Kairi said as I helped her get down from the car. I led her to the front door with anticipation. I knocked three times on the door waited 2 seconds then knocked a special tune.

"What was that abo-" The door opened and she heard everyone scream her name and say 'Welcome Back!'. Even though she didn't see any of this she covered her mouth and was smiling like crazily as people welcomed her. I caught Ven and Roxas' eyes and I nodded. It was just about time for the big revealing.

"Okay all finished you done over there?" I said as I tugged the rope to let myself get pulled up. I saw Roxas give a thumbs up. I nodded and started climbing up from the building. A couple minutes later I was speeding down the road with Riku driving while the others and I went in the back. As we went up the highway we saw our masterpiece. This'll be on the news tonight. I gave high five's to Ven, Roxas, and Van. I touched my pocket; I had unfinished business to do.

When we reached the house I gulped. I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone. Then I saw Kairi outside looking outside by the front door. Now was the right time. I felt someone pat me on the back and saw Riku give me a thumbs up before leaving to go back to the party; probably to try to find his own date.

I walked up to the porch just when Far Away by Nickelback came on. I almost laughed at the irony of it all. I went toward Kairi and touched her shoulder. She almost screamed but I stopped her with my other hand and whispered in her ear, "It's me." I saw her relax and I sighed.

"Hey, Kai. I have something to give you." I reached for her hand and gave her the charm closing it with my hand. She gasped.

"Oh I almost forgot about this. Sora, where did you find it?"

"I went back to the uh… apartment building and found it in the debris." I said in a playful tone ruffling my hair behind my back. She reached out and was about kiss me when Ventus came and ruined it, but it was for a good reason.

"Uh… Sora, I think you should see this." Judging by his tone it wasn't a good thing. I nodded and followed him inside with Kairi following closely behind holding my hand. Everyone was crowded by the television and I couldn't see until a hand pulled me closer. It was Twilight News Central and it was showing off our artwork but the bad news was what was interrupting the whole showing.

"… I've warned you brothers already. Now you better get ready for another disaster." It was a raspy low voice and I couldn't put my finger on it but I'd heard that voice before.

"Whoa, who do you think that was, Marluxia?" asked the co-anchor of the news channel. I forgot her name but I think her brother was Marluxia.

"I don't know. Sorry for the interruption guys. Well, all I have to say for those art thieving brothers is you better watch out. I don't think you know who you're dealing with."

**A/N: 9/20/11- 9/26/11: Okay I know I know I'm not good at sappy scenes especially at the end there. I just kind of didn't know how to put it so I sorta winged it but I'll redo it after I'm done with the whole story. **

Thanks for reading. :) Wouldn't hurt to review...


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

_A/N**: Sorry you know for the very very very VERY long months of not updating. If you know me then you know I don't usually update regularly it depends if I'm inspired. So maybe if I try to set a publication date then I'll work on this better... I can try... I mean I have the next two chapters planned how about I plan two more? Don't get too excited I might not be able to update once a week maybe every two weeks or twice a month. Well don't get your hopes up I'm sorry again. Thank Crest of Anubis for getting the story going! (I'm sorry for the late late late update though)**_

_**Late A/N I was actually working on this in January but I needed a break from the internet. I mean I still go but just to listen to songs. I got si-tracked and I have a report due every week... I hope this'll do for now.**_

_**Another Late A/N: UGH! MY DAD JUST DELETED MY STICKY NOTES FROM MY LAPTOP! EFF I had some important stuff on there including story ideas with an already halfway through story! I AM SO MAD! LOL On with the story! *Still mad though***_

_**OMG 1Direction performed at the KCA's! I've Known them since mid 2011! So Proud! I'm starting to get pissed off about something though. I don't know why though.**_

_**BACKGROUND INFO:**_

_**Lea (Axel) Pyro Hi (Pronounciation: Hee): **Roxas's best friend. He's cocky, perverted and claims to be a ladies man. Somewhere in there, there's actually a nice, sensitive guy. (Nobody's ever seen that side except Roxas and a few others. They use it to blackmail him.) He's got a thing with fire for some reason and HATES water. He is also cracks jokes at all the right times. His timing is impeccable. He can tell a bad joke at the right time and still make it funny. But he doesn't really know when to stop. Age: 20_

_**Vanitas Hikari Strife(update): **After you get to know him he can be very cheeky and rude. He knows when to stop and be serious though(unlike some people.) Age: 18_

**Vaan Ratsbane: **He is generally very dreamy. He has big dreams and is best friends with Penelo. Like Penelo he is an orphan but they deal with that just fine. He is seen as a big brother figure to Filo and Kytes and can be very childish. (That's why Penelo's always there to keep him out of trouble.) He will do anything to protect his friends and is very caring. Though he did get a reputation of being a troublemaker in his younger years. Age: 17

_C_HAPTER 3: Missing

_"NAMINE! She's not here! Where is she?" -Roxas  
><em>

_" Well, all I have to say for those art thieving brothers is you better watch out. I don't think you know who you're dealing with." _The line kept sticking inside my head. After the party, on the way home and now taking me away from my wonderful sleep. _Stop thinking about_ _it._ I kept telling myself. Why can't I stop thinking about it. We have to stop the art then. I think it's time to lay low. Really low. I still couldn't sleep. When it was finally 1 AM I decided to put on some music... and I forgot the earphones.

_To Glory_ from Two Steps From Hell blasted through the speakers in a very loud manner. I could say once it turned on I was sonic boomed to the other side of the room because of the loud noise. I struggled to stand up. It took a couple minutes but I managed to turn the music off only to be yelled at by my Dad.

"SORA WHAT THE HELL!" I heard my dad shout from the room next door. I sighed and opened the window seeing right into their room. (Sometimes I wish it wasn't there.) They made me have the room right next to theirs because they wanted to watch their kids. We'd been living in this house since we were kids so you can understand why they wanted to watch us at such a young age. The room on the other side of my dad's was Van and Ven's. Did I mention I that me and Roxas shared a room?

"Sorry dad. I thought it on a low volume. I couldn't get to sleep." I said in a hushed tone. One thing funny about my mom and Roxas were that they both could sleep through anything. (With some exceptions of course.) I looked past my dad and mom was still sleeping soundly. I glanced behind me and I saw Roxas asleep too. With his teddy bear and blankie who he nicknamed Namine. Don't tell him I told you!

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He said wiping his eyes. He walked up to me and I leaned on the wall. I saw his head peak out of the window. "Is this about Kairi?"

I almost thought he knew about the art thing. My parents (and other people we don't trust) are virtually the only people that my brothers and I know that don't know about our rebelling stuff. "Uh, sort of."

"Look they're looking for a cure don't worry." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be alright you'll see. But if I get a complaint from the neighbors then I'll be grounding you for a week. I should remind you that our neighbors are about 2 miles away. "

"I wish I could believe you." I said under my breath ignoring his other comment. If you want to know my house is located far away from all the other houses we even have this emergency flag that you pull when there's an emergency. It just makes a red flag appear at every half mile.

"Did you say something?" My dad asked me giving me a questioning look.

"Goodnight dad." I said and I motioned him to close the window connecting all three of our rooms. I was considering opening the radio back on-

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I could hear dad and Van yell. Yeah I bet Ven didn't stir at all either but Van did, he was just too tired to yell at me. My family's just weird that way.

I laughed a bit and then headed back to bed with a small thump. It was then Roxas woke up. He doesn't wake up from a loud radio but he wakes up from just a little thump.

"Who's there?" He said groggily clutching his teddy bear and holding it out like his keyblade.

"Just me Roxie. Go back to sleep." I said. Immediately he fell to his bed and you could hear a small snore. _Man, am I like this too?_ I asked myself. I shrugged it off and stared at the ceiling. Maybe if we laid low then he wouldn't bother us anymore. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>XoXoXo- THREATS, art, aNd KiNgDoM hEaRtS-OxOxOx<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was up to its lowest point and it was still shining brighter than ever. It spread light all over Destiny Island it's low light hinting of the time of day. Birds were singing peacefully high above the sky getting ready to go back to their nests. Leaves were rustling over the breeze. Flowers were almost ready to bloom. Oh and right in the middle of all this were the ashes and remains of the apartment building that burned a month ago. The government was so bad that it didn't even fix these accidents. There in the ruins standing were the Strife brothers (yeah including me), Axel Hi, and Riku Fairview. We were all trying to figure out how Kairi became blind. Looking for evidence.<p>

"Don't you think the police would've found something by now?" Axel commented kneeling down at the remains. He stuck a hand right into the ash and took it out all black and smirked.

"First of all What are you doing Lea?" Roxas asked him looking at his black hand. Axel flinched a bit. Roxas had said his real name. He really didn't mind using Lea but Axel just sounded way cooler. Axel looked up and was about to respond but Roxas continued, "Second, why would we ever trust the police here? I mean I know this is the safest island and all but I still don't trust the police."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Axel said. "I was just trying to see if anything was in the ashes."

"Yeah right." Riku said. Axel was about to argue but decided against it.

"So anyway Ven how can you get blind anyway?" I asked him. I was standing exactly where I found Kairi chained to the floor.

"Cataracts, Macular Degeneration, Glaucoma-"

"Dude can you just say it in a language we can understand and list the ones that would've most likely happened." Van said putting his hands in his pockets. "We may be the older brothers but we can't bore them to death. I didn't get half the things you said."

"Sorry I was just reading off the internet. Alright... Uh..." He typed on his Pearpad. "She could have gotten the debris in her eyes long enough to make her go blind or-." His pearpad just completely shut off.

"What the hell?" Ven said shaking the pearpad aimlessly in the air. "Why'd it shut off?"

"It's called low battery Ven." Van explained. Ven sulked as he took a seat on the hood of Roxas' car. He knew he charged it before they left the house. It would've just been 50% of the battery left not 0.

"I could've sworn it was only half way drained." He mumbled to himself. I looked at my watch and it said 6 PM. The sun was already down too.

"You guys I think we should go it's getting late." I said as I stretched my fingers.

"Wait guys look what I found." Axel said suddenly waving a box in his hands. It was a gray color with a smidgen of ash. The keyhole was a key-shaped heart similar to the ones in the box's design.

"Can you open it?" Roxas asked as he walked closer to his best friend examining it. He tried to open it himself but it wouldn't budge.

"Nope I think you have to have a key."

"I have something to pick the lock with at home I'll go get it when we come back." I said and waved for them to go back to Roxas' car.

_**..:..F** A S T **F** O R W A** R D..:..**_

**_Namine POV  
><em>**Breathe in. Breathe out. Just a little more. Breathe in- BANG! My head shot up and the knife in my hands fell from my grasp. _Damnit!_

A familiar set of azure colored eyes were in my view. _Roxas!_ He held his keyblade behind him as he finished off one heartless. Close by were Sora and Axel. Why didn't they listen to me?

My hands and feet were tied together tightly with hard rope. I could taste the fabric from the handkerchief tied around my mouth. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the factory. I'd been trying to escape when Roxas came in. Don't get me wrong I was sort of relieved he was here but he ruined my chance to freedom. And not to mention he put himself in danger!

"Roxas!" I muffled with the cloth in my mouth. I gagged closing my eyes. If you've ever been gagged before you know what it's like.

"Namine!" Roxas looked at me with relief in his eyes. I stared back but with fear present in my baby blue eyes. I knew this was a trap. A trap that they might not survive from...

_.**.:**.. **R E** W I **N D.**.:.. _

All was peaceful in the Strife household. They were all out of the house so that left the whole house to me. The Strife parents had let me use their art studio( which was really my second studio) since mine... burned down with our old home. Cloud and Tifa had both gone away on a business trip early this morning. It was a little sudden if you asked me. They got the call that morning too. Music was on since I could never draw anything without inspiration. _I Wish by_ One Direction was playing and next were more songs on their album(really unrelated to what I was doing but I just liked the song.) Yup that's right I, Namine Gainsborough, am a directioner. (Kairi is too you know!)

Roxas was investigating the cause of Kairi's blindness. I just hoped they would find the cause so we could get Kairi to see again. She was acting like she was fine like she always does. She's always so happy all the time because she doesn't want people to worry about her, or to think she's weak. I'd never been able to pull that off but she manages to everyday when she's down. That's what I look up to her for since I'm generally shy and she's very outgoing. If she weren't alive right now I would probably be the loneliest antisocial loner in the whole world.

Her facade only cracks the tiniest bit when we mention something like "how pretty this looks" or " Oh My Gosh look at it it's amazing!" or "They Look GORGEOUS!". If I were to find the person that made her... I would just...

Anyway right now I was currently trying to figure out what to paint. My canvas was blank and I was in there for almost two hours. Actually the floor was clattered with many sketches from my notebook. They all didn't suit the picture I wanted to draw. Actually they just... weren't right. First I'd thought I should paint something for Kairi but then I realized she was blind. Then I thought that maybe I should paint for Kairi after all. It would be the second thing she would see. First being Sora second being whatever I decided to draw. I just couldn't decide. Kairi liked a lot of things but I didn't really know what she would really really love to see when she wakes up.

... I got it! Wait. I turned my head around. My music was cut off.

BANG!_What the he-._

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>o**X**o**X**o- T** h** R E** A T S, A**_** rt a**nd K I N G__ d O_ m H_** e A r T s**_ - **O**x**O**x**O**x

* * *

><p>ROXAS POV<p>

The Strife house was isolated from the other houses. So far that it could probably be lonely. It clung to the top of the hill threatening to fall off the edge. Today to say the least it was a wreck. To say the most some bad guys broke in, stole lots of things, broke vases, made the house a MESS (Tifa was not going to be happy about this) kidnapped Namine, not a single person was home, et cetera.

When I was just could just see the house from where I was and I knew something was wrong. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Namine usually put the music on full blast since no one was around for a couple miles. I was starting to get suspicious but I drove on a couple of miles without too much hurry. Something caught my eye. It was the emergency flag, shining red in the sunlight. Why hadn't I noticed before? I sped up just as Sora pointed at the flag alarming everyone about it. He said the obvious, "Guys look the red flag! Something's not right."

"Namine, Rox." Axel pointed out. Namine was the only one left in the house. _Why did I leave her alone in the house?_

"I know." I replied speeding up in response.

"What do you think they wanted?" Van pondered.

"Damnit." Sora said looking out the window. "We haven't done anything wrong for the past few weeks. What gives them the right to raid our home?"

Everyone stayed quiet as I sped up to his house. They really couldn't answer the question now. I could see that everyone, especially me, couldn't really think of anything to do. We couldn't do anything but wait. You know the feeling when you really want to help someone/something but you just can't? You feel all hopeless inside. We didn't know the situation so we didn't know how to prepare. I guess it's just hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

"Wait! Van give me you're phone I left mine at home." Sora said suddenly realizing something. Van didn't question him knowing it was something important. The thing that I liked about Van the most was he that he knew when to be serious and when to be himself. Sora grabbed the phone from his hands quickly turning on the-. OH!

"You guys look at this. I linked Van's phone to the security camera's at home." Sora let everyone see I glanced a bit every few minutes because I was driving. I was pulling up on the hill. As soon as I parked I ripped the door open(not literally) and zipped inside. As soon as I stepped inside my feet took over and led me to her art room. I barged in and almost tripped on the keyblades scattered on the floor. I barely noticed what a mess the living room was."_NAMINE! She's not here! Where is she?"_ I shouted. In the art room papers were scattered around everywhere, paint was splattered to the floor, the canvas's and sketch books were on the unkempt floor. I scanned the room for anything that might lead to Namine's disappearance. Something bright yellow caught my eye as I scanned the room. A note. I turned my head looking for the note inching closer into the room. I was still a little hostile. I know what you're thinking I should be running around crazy screaming out Namine's name and calling the cops. Well that's what Sora thinks I would've been doing.

"Oh God is that who I think it is?" I heard Sora scream. I jumped. I was getting used to the quiet. I turned as he reached my location, the others hot on his trail, almost running into me. He was holding the phone to my face and I grabbed it.

"Well I can't see it when you hold it like that!" I said looking at the paused security tape. Oh god. No way, _he_ wouldn't do that to Namine. If I wasn't mistaken I was looking at-

"Vaan!" Axel said beside me making _Vanitas_ jump. I looked up and saw them looking at me expectantly.

"What?" Vanitas said looking at Axel.

"Not _you_. _Him_." He gestured to the photo of Vaan. Vaan was one of our friends. We hadn't seen him since the party for Kairi. He was known to be a troublemaker but he was just framed every time he actually committed a crime. All his friends knew that. So maybe he was framed for this too...

"You guys we don't have time to think about that right now. Let's check out the house first." I say leading them into the house. I was already getting more and more anxious. Now the questions popped into my head. _What if she's hurt? What does Vaan have to do with this?_ _Who did this?_ and the question burning inside my mind just waiting to be answered; _Where is Namine?_

I willed myself not to react crazy about this whole ordeal but I was about to burst. When we all reached the room I started to kneel down on the floor to grab the note on the ground stuffing it in my pocket;I would read it later. The others were still looking at the mess jaws open. Dead silence filled the air. It was deafening to say the least. Axel was the one to break the ice this time looking at the keyblades, "At least you know she can probably kick your ass Roxas."

I knew what he meant but I still glared at him. He meant that she could protect herself if she needed to. I put my hands in my pockets as I put them into fists trying to relax, but all I could think about was Namine. Then I felt the note that was in my pocket. I took it out and had a glance at it before Axel grabbed it out of my hand. It was a map too. I didn't realize that before.

"Axel!" I shouted. "That could be a potential lead to where Namine is!"

"I think it's a trap. He purposely left it on the floor like that. It has to be a trap!" Axel claimed looking at it. "And yes I saw you pick it up Roxas."

"You guys we have to think this through." Ven said calmly. Something inside me snaps for some reason. I can't explain it right now. I just had this feeling.

"We don't have time! Namine is out there right now and I'm not there to protect her!" I shouted trying to take the note from Axel's grasp. Why did he have to be taller than me?

"Calm down Roxas. Namine can protect herself." Van said prying me off of Axel and blocking the note from my grasp.

"Look at this mess! She couldn't even handle them!" I said trying to make a point. In the corner of my eyes I saw Axel hand Ven the map. _Why hand him the map and not me?_

I was about to say more but Ven saw this and quickly said, "STOP! Look you, Sora and Axel head towards the warehouse and me and Ven will contact the local authorities." I look at him realizing my outburst.

"We can't call the police guys." Axel said in a matter-of-fact tone holding the note up high.

"Why not?" I said.

"Read this." He finally gave me the note and the others crowded all around me. It was from our mystery person for sure. I read it quickly and then turned away looking at the map.

"Hey isn't this the warehouse near the fire?" I asked not really expecting an answer. _Of course._ I mentally slapped myself.

"It is isn't it?" Sora said pondering on something. He was in deep thought. I could tell.

"You guys go over to the warehouse. Me and Van'll get our friends. I'm thinking that this is going to be more dangerous than we will think it is." Ven said already getting the keys. He handed us the keys to The Den.

"What are these for? We don't need to go to the Den." Sora asks holding up the keys confused. I was a bit confused too.

"You're not going in there without weapons right?" Van reasoned giving me a grin. I sneaked a peak at Sora. He was definitely excited. You could practically imagine him jumping up and down inside right now. I flashed a quick grin and put the key in my pocket.

"Okay we'll meet you there okay." Ven said giving me a look. He didn't trust me. I almost rolled my eyes but I remembered the matter at hand. I nodded and waved at them as they left. A plan was already formulating in my head. When we get there...

"Come on Roxas you should be the one hurrying here right?" Axel said and waved for him to hurry up. I must have gotten lost in thought.

"Sorry I was just thinking." I replied running a bit to catch up. We were almost there as I said it wasn't as far away from the house. The Den was pretty much like a lair or hangout that only us Hikari brothers know about. Our parents know and a few friends too but we're the ones who go inside almost everyday. In the Den was every guy's dream. There was a video game room that was about half the size of our house, a pool and hot tub, A party room(complete with a disco floor, DJ station and a big flat screen TV), a movie theater and many more. We also had a dojo inside there where we trained with some weapons. I hadn't gone in there in a while because of an accident that happened in there. Yeah I don't really want to talk about it. And now was our ticket back to our weapons. I could just feel the keyblade in my ha-

_I can't explain what's happening to me. My sanity is in the passenger seat. I let her drive she is my gui-._

"NAMINE!"

**A/N: Yes another cliff hanger I am so sorry! Got the next two planned out though. So I'm sorry for not updating in a long time again! Please Review! I planned to have this out like 2 months ago in February but stuff got in the way. I'll work on the next chapter though I have time. I'll do it now because I have camp next week! EXCITED! Yeah this chapter is UNEDITED and it didn't turn out as long as I wanted but... Okay anyway PLEASE REVIEW! 4/2/12**


End file.
